


The Visitor

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa visits Lucius in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourth_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourth_rose/gifts).



> Written for fourth_rose's birthday. She requested a Post-DH Lucius. This takes place a few months after the Battle at Hogwarts. Thanks to Ginny for the beta!

There were no bars around his cell, but magic crackled faintly each time Narcissa stepped too close, reminding them both there was a barrier between them. Reminding Lucius that he was a prisoner, not that the Auror Guard hovering in the corner could ever let him forget.

"Your trial is tomorrow." Narcissa's voice was calm, even, no hint of any emotion that might linger beneath the surface, and Lucius understood. They weren't alone. 

He gave a stiff nod, but he could barely look at her with her pristine pale blue robes like a glimpse of the sky he'd been denied for so many months. She would think he was weak. She would be right. 

"Harry Potter will be testifying."

"I expected as much." Lucius nearly sneered but remembered himself in time. Harry Potter was the Boy Hero once more, revered and loved by even those that used to grovel at Lucius' feet. But to Lucius he would always be the one that had destroyed his family, that had brought shame to the Malfoy name for the first time in generations. 

"On your behalf."

"What?" Lucius bolted from his rickety bed, and Narcissa gave him a sharp look. 'Control yourself' the look said; Narcissa rarely needed words. 

Lucius drew himself up to his full height and schooled his expression, though his jaw was tight, his arms hanging stiffly by his sides. "And why is Mr. Potter testifying on my behalf?" 

"He is satisfying a debt to me," Narcissa said coolly. 

"I do not wish it."

"What you wish is irrelevant." Narcissa's gaze burned into his and his chest tightened. "Your son needs his father, and I will use any means I deem necessary to give him that."

They stared at each other for minutes that felt like hours, her blue eyes boring into his, and finally he had to look away, swallowing hard. 

The guard stepped forward and Narcissa turned to leave; Lucius looked up for one last glimpse of her. 

"And you?" he forced himself to ask, though the words burned his tongue. Weak, the words called him, but she knew he was weak. There was no reason to hide it any longer. "Do you still need a husband?"

She paused at the door, her back to him, and he thought for a moment that she wouldn't answer. 

"We shall see," she finally said. Then she was whisked out the door and Lucius managed to turn toward the wall before he closed his eyes.


End file.
